fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolf the Wolf
] Rolf the Wolf is a fan character made by user FreddyFazbear225. He is an animatronic wolf that stars as a character in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise. Backstory FredBear's Family Dinner (19??-1983) - Classic/Withered Rolf Rolf the Wolf originally started as a character that was featured in FredBear's Family Diner along with the original cast of FredBear and friends. He was a member of Freddy Fazbear's band and was the drummer of the group. Rolf was a late addition to the cast, and because of that, he was barely used. Once the building closed down, Rolf was moved to a new location and was set to be updated with new mechanics and parts. However, like the original four, this plan was scrapped and he was left in a broken/unfinished state, soon to be replaced by a totally new and more "kid friendly" model. His old model was still kept in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and was only used for extra/spare parts. The Afton House (1983) - Nightmare Rolf Rolf isn't actually present here. He only appears here as a small plush toy and as a nightmarish figment, much like all of the other Fredbear and Friends characters. As a plush, he is rarely seen and seems to be mostly ignored/neglected. Rolf rarely appears as well in his nightmare form. Unlike all the others Nightmare Rolf doesn't interact nor does harm anyone. Circus Baby's Pizza World / Chica's Party World (1983-19??) - Funtime Rolf Rolf never appeared as a character during this generation of animatronics. A Funtime version did exist of him however, but it never got past the prototyping stage and was only ever partially made. The only evidence of this character existing were a few rough sketches of his design that were found within a notebook by sleuthers and scavengers. The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (1987-1987) - Toy Rolf Rolf was slated to be brought back with a new and improved animatronic model much like the other main four (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.). However, due to a string of unfortunate events and accidents, Toy Rolf never made an official appearance at the location. Similar to his old counterpart, Toy Rolf was produced fairly late when compared to the others. The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza officially shut down while the Toy Rolf animatronic was being prepared and shipped to it. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (19??-1993) - Redesigned Rolf Rolf the Wolf once again suffered a fate similar to his other counterparts. He was set to appear alongside the remodeled cast, but never was used nor did he actually see the light of day even though most of his mechanics were already finished. The reason for this was due to Fazbear Entertainment going through financial issues as well as legal issues. These problems combined were what halted and eventually cancelled any further development of the Rolf animatronic. Rolf was simply left in an unfinished state by the company. While Rolf was present within the building, he was kept away from the public and shoved into the backstage room. The Enterprise Location (???-???) - Rockstar Rolf Rolf once again is given a chance to be apart of a new location's line of characters. Unlike the previous attempts to bring him back into the spotlight, Rolf actually does make an appearance along side the new versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. This new Rolf is placed back into the role of being the band's drummer, and has been completely upgraded to be able to preform and drum more complexly. Fazbear's Fright (2023-2023) - Phantom Rolf Rolf doesn't appear physically in this location. He only appears as a figment/hallucination known as Phantom Rolf. This version of Rolf appears to be of his Redesigned model. Along with this figment, there was set to be other Rolf related material added to the building. The materials would have included pictures drawn by children, a few promotional posters, an empty Toy Rolf head, what was left of Redesigned Rolf (mainly just the torso and legs), and a half missing now Withered Rolf animatronic (missing arms, half of right leg, and left ear). These props were never officially added to the location as it was mysteriously burned down before it could even open. Appearences Classic Rolf/Withered Rolf A dark green wolf animatronic. He has a much more smaller/rounder more "wolf-like" snout, sharper angles to his head, and more wily hair tufts on his chest and at the top of his head when compared to his later models. This Rolf sports a similar jaw shape and overall appearance to his redesigned model, having a long and curvy one that's rounded at the end filled with thin canine teeth that are dulled down at the top. His ears are also much more rounder. This version of Rolf wears black leather cuffs with round silver studs around his neck and wrists. He is almost always seen holding two wooden drumsticks in his left hand. His withered form, as the name would suggest, is old and damaged, from being torn apart and neglected. He has a droopy right eyelid and lazy eye along with a seemingly broken jaw, as it hangs loosely slightly to the left. His right arm's costume is heavily shredded, exposing a good portion of his endoskeleton and inner wiring, including his hand. Rolf's left arm has a few holes in its costume and becomes completely torn off about halfway down the arm. His left arm ends with the elbow of his endoskeleton, a plethora of wires hanging from the joint. He has several rips on his body- Three large ones, and several smaller ones. Nightmare Rolf Nightmare Rolf is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Rolf, even more so than his appearance in the second game. Like the original Rolf, he is green in color with lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics and his black cuffs are still present. The cuffs have rusted spikes instead of dull studs. The cuffs also have chains hanging onto them that are also rusted and broken off at the end. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining orange eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. The teeth are red-tinted at the end, like Nightmare Fredbear's. His body shape is slightly different from Rolf as well, being much more sharp-edged and flat, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Rolf counterpart. Nightmare Rolf has various parts of his endoskeleton completely exposed, most noticeably his right arm, right foot, left leg, chest, ears, and the back half of his head. Nightmare Rolf also features, strangely enough, a full endoskeleton tail. The tail, which appears similarly to Nightmare Foxy's tongue, is located on the lower part of his ripped torso. Toy Rolf Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Rolf seems to have undergone the most drastic of changes. He is colored a bright shiny green, with his belly, muzzle, and the insides of his ears colored a paler green. He has orange eyes, and rosy pink, blushed cheeks. He also has a long green tail, highlighted in the same pale green as his belly and muzzle at the tip of it. He also has eyebrows, which are much more triangular than his older counterpart. Toy Rolf also has lighter green hands and feet, this includes the joints that connect them. Like the other toy redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-jointed fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Rolf, like his older self, also sports black cuffs around his neck and wrists with more pointy studs. Toy Rolf as a more rounded snout now, with three black freckles on the lower side of it, and a semi triangular nose. Toy Rolf's mouth as sharp canine teeth in it. Toy Rolf's feet are different from his original counterpart, each sporting a triangular shape with three, blocky toes. These features are also shared with the other new animatronics, excluding the Marionette and Balloon Boy. Redesigned Rolf He is a green wolf animatronic that's incomplete. While most of his costume is on him, he has an exposed right endoskeleton arm starting beneath his shoulders, a left endoskeleton leg that ends with his costume foot, an all costumed right leg accept his endoskeleton right foot, and two endoskeleton ears. He almost always holds two wooden drumsticks in his left hand. This Rolf has similar features from both his original and toy counterparts, which includes his now signature canine teeth, as well as black freckles, and a tuft of fur located on the top of his head. Unlike all the other versions of Rolf, this one is missing his cuffs due to him being incomplete. More To Be Added Soon! Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Work In Progress